No Boundaries
by Jadalynn Marie
Summary: A year after Esme is killed during a battle with the Volturi, Carlisle has returned back to his suicidal ways. When he meets a certain immortal visiting her sister in the hospital, he begins to develop some type of hope that his broken heart could be repaired. Could this immortal hold the key to bringing Carlisle back to life? Or could she destroy the entire family? Carlisle/OC.


**No Boundaries.**

**Chapter One.**

**Summary: **A year after Esme is killed during a battle with the Volturi, Carlisle has returned back to his suicidal ways. When he meets a certain immortal visiting her sister in the hospital, he begins to develop some type of hope that his broken heart could be repaired. Could this immortal hold the key to bringing Carlisle back to life? Or will her presence be destructive to the entire family? Takes place during the battle in Breaking Dawn part 2. Sucky summary!

Carlisle Cullen sighed, rubbing a hand over his pale face. He pushed himself to sit up on the leather sofa in the corner of his private home office.

Looking around, he realized it was probably around 8 or 8:30 at night. Not that time mattered to him anymore. A year ago, when his love was still alive, he would have been a totally different person with a totally different look on life. But, when Esme died, she took what was left of the broken soul he was holding on to with her, both never to be brought back.

He let out another, almost pained sigh as he pushed himself up off of the couch and opened the door. He silently walked in to the kitchen, seeing Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward and Renesmee sitting around the counter.

Renesmee hopped down from her place and ran over to Carlisle. He smiled softly and lifted the little girl up, twirling her around before setting her back down on the ground and crouching down so he was level with her.

"Hi, grandpa." The little girl smiled.

"Hello, princess." He smiled back, kissing her head gently.

Despite her being only seven years old, Renesmee knew everything that had happened. She knew that her beloved grandmother was gone. Carlisle often requested for the child to show him the memories she had of his beloved wife, as if it was the only thing keeping him alive and sometimes, he was sure it was.

Shortly after her death, Carlisle had started debating on different ways to kill himself, much like he had when he was first transformed.

As if reading his thoughts, Renesmee touched her hand to his cheek and images of Esme's smiling face flashed through his mind, making him smile once more.

Esme had been the love of his life. This loss had been extremely hard on all of them. In some sort of ironic way, they all knew this was going to happen. Alice had seen it. But, that still wasn't enough to ease the pain of the loss of the beloved mother, wife and grandmother they all loved with all their hearts.

Carlisle smiled and kissed his granddaughter's head when his began ringing. He stood up from his crouhching position and grabbed the phone, pressing the answer button and holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Dr. Cullen, it's Mandy. We have an emergency car accident victim coming in and Dr. Williams is out of town." He heard the voice of the ER nurse.

"I'm on my may." He said, hanging up.

He quickly changed in to his scrubs, knowing he wouldn't have time to change once he got there, grabbed his bag and grabbed his car keys.

He made the trip to the hospital in just under 10 minutes, and walked in to the ER right as the ambulance was pulling in.

The doors slid open and suddently everything around his was a blur. He was calling out orders to nurses, checking fot vitals and getting information on the girl that laid on the gourney in front of him.

"Name?" Carlisle asked.

"Brittany Matthews." Mandy said.

Carlisle nodded and went back to work, trying to set up fluids hooked up to the IV line.

"Doctor, her sister is outside in the waiting room. Once we get her stabalized would you like me to bring her back and fill out the information?" Mandy asked.

"I'll go get her. I'll explain everything to her and get to fill everything out." Carlisle said.

He pulled off his gloves and walked out to the waiting room.

"Excuse me, are you here for Brittany Matthews?" He asked, walking over o a young woman.

The woman lifted her head up and nodded, standing up and following Carlisle back to the ER.

"Your sister was involved in a car accident, as you already know and was thrown from the car, breaking her left leg and right arm, also breaking some of her ribs and possibly puncturing her lung." Carlisle explained. "By the way, what is your name?" He turned to the girl.

"Demy." She said, looking towards the bed her sister was laying on.

Carlisle motioned for her to follow him over to the gurney Brittany was laying on. He couldn't help noticing the similarities between the two. From what he could tell, Demy was shorter, had long blonde hair that had streaks of blue, purple, prink and black and warm brown eyes. I also noticed she was the tanner of the two. Brittany was the possible taller one, had darker hair and was slightly paler.

"Is-is she going to be alright?" Demy asked, softly.

"We have to do some tests because of the broken ribs, she might have a punctured lung, which might require surgery." he explained.

Demy nodded slowly and moved to kiss Brittany's forehead. Carlisle had Mandy escort her back to the waiting room, promising that he would inform her as soon as the test results were in.

He made a mental promise to the girl to do everything he could to save her sister. A promise he wasn't sure he was going to be able to keep.


End file.
